


Draco in Stars

by Enchanted_Jae, Owl_Postmaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, Stick Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanted_Jae/pseuds/Enchanted_Jae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Postmaster/pseuds/Owl_Postmaster
Summary: On a stargazing expedition, Draco delights in pointing out his constellation. Harry, however, only has eyes forhisDraco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	Draco in Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/gifts).



> I tried my best to create the Draco constellation. Hope you enjoy, **otpshipper98**! Happy holidays!

  



End file.
